Sittin' on Top of the World (LeAnn Rimes album)
| length = 60:12 | label = Curb | producer = Wilbur C. Rimes | prev_title = You Light Up My Life: Inspirational Songs | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = LeAnn Rimes | next_year = 1999 | misc = }} Sittin' on Top of the World is the third studio album by American country singer LeAnn Rimes, released in the United States on May 5, 1998, by Curb Records. The album has been certified Platinum. It contains cover versions of "Insensitive" by Jann Arden, "Sittin' on Top of the World" by Amanda Marshall, "Purple Rain" by Prince, and "Rock Me (In the Cradle of Love)" by Deborah Allen. The album also includes two singles which were released to country radio: "Commitment" and "Nothin' New Under the Moon". Critical reception [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = CEntertainment Weekly review |rev3 = Robert Christgau |rev3score = C+Robert Christgau Consumer Guide |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = }} Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic gave the album 2.5 out of 5 stars, writing that "Only three songs have any country feel to them, and they just barely fit that description…Most of the record consists of mid-tempo pop songs". Track listing | total_length = 10:11 | title1 = Sittin' on Top of the World | note1 = Aurora Borealis Radio Edit | writer1 = Marshall | length1 = 4:37 | title2 = Sittin' on Top of the World | note2 = Aurora Borealis Mix | writer2 = Marshall | length2 = 5:34 }} | total_length = 68:07 | title1 = Blue | writer1 = Bill Mack | length1 = 2:47 | title2 = How Do I Live | writer2 = Diane Warren | length2 = 4:25 | title3 = Commitment | writer3 = Colton, Marty, Wood | length3 = 4:36 | title4 = Looking Through Your Eyes | note4 = From the "Quest for Camelot" Motion Picture | writer4 = Foster, Sager | length4 = 4:05 | title5 = Undeniable | writer5 = Allen, Van Hoy | length5 = 3:44 | title6 = Feels Like Home | writer6 = Warren | length6 = 4:30 | title7 = Surrender | writer7 = Bruce, Dannemiller, O'Neal | length7 = 4:06 | title8 = These Arms of Mine | writer8 = Thompson, Tweel | length8 = 2:57 | title9 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer9 = Bowles, Leo, Shapiro | length9 = 3:31 | title10 = When Am I Gonna Get Over You | note10 = Featuring Bryan White | writer10 = Tirro, White | length10 = 3:27 | title11 = Rock Me | writer11 = Allen, Van Hoy | length11 = 3:42 | title12 = More Than Anyone Deserves | writer12 = Rimes, Grimes | length12 = 4:19 | title13 = Insensitive | writer13 = Loree | length13 = 4:19 | title14 = All the Lovin' and Hurtin' | writer14 = Allen, Van Hoy | length14 = 3:57 | title15 = Sittin' on Top of the World | writer15 = Marshall | length15 = 4:15 | title16 = The Heart Never Forgets | writer16 = Baker, Myers, Williams | length16 = 3:52 | title17 = Purple Rain | writer17 = Prince | length17 = 4:52 }} | total_length = 65:13 | title1 = How Do I Live | note1 = Extended Mix | writer1 = Warren | length1 = 4:56 | title2 = Commitment | writer2 = Colton, Marty, Wood | length2 = 4:36 | title3 = Looking Through Your Eyes | note3 = From the "Quest for Camelot" Motion Picture | writer3 = DFoster, Sager | length3 = 4:05 | title4 = Undeniable | writer4 = Allen, Van Hoy | length4 = 3:44 | title5 = Feels Like Home | writer5 = Warren | length5 = 4:30 | title6 = Surrender | writer6 = Bruce, Dannemiller, O'Neal | length6 = 4:06 | title7 = These Arms of Mine | writer7 = Thompson, Tweel | length7 = 2:57 | title8 = Nothin' New Under the Moon | writer8 = Bowles, Leo, Shapiro | length8 = 3:31 | title9 = When Am I Gonna Get Over You | note9 = Featuring Bryan White | writer9 = John Tirro, Bryan White | length9 = 3:27 | title10 = Rock Me | writer10 = Allen, Van Hoy | length10 = 3:42 | title11 = More Than Anyone Deserves | writer11 = Rimes, Grimes | length11 = 4:19 | title12 = Insensitive | writer12 = Loree | length12 = 4:19 | title13 = All the Lovin' and Hurtin' | writer13 = Allen, Van Hoy | length13 = 3:57 | title14 = Sittin' on Top of the World | writer14 = Marshall | length14 = 4:15 | title15 = The Heart Never Forgets | writer15 = Baker, Myers, Williams | length15 = 3:52 | title16 = Purple Rain | writer16 = Prince | length16 = 4:52 }} Personnel Compiled from liner notes. ;Musicians * Carl Albrecht – percussion (1, 4, 5, 10, 11, 13) * Kevin Bailey – acoustic guitar (3, 10) * Rita Baloche – background vocals (3, 6, 7, 10, 12) * Terry Casburn – background vocals (6, 12) * Perry Coleman – background vocals (1, 5, 13, 14) * Milo Deering – acoustic guitar (1, 6, 8, 11-15), steel guitar (5-8, 12, 14), mandolin (5), electric guitar (6, 12), fiddle (6, 8, 10), Dobro (10) * Glynn Fleming – electric guitar (2, 15) * Randy Fouts – piano (6, 12) * Bob Gentry – bass guitar (6, 12) * Kelly Glenn – percussion (3, 8, 15), piano (7), background vocals (15) * Fred Glieber – percussion (3, 7) * Junior Knight – acoustic guitar (3), steel guitar (9) * Gary Leach – background vocals (except 8 and 11), keyboards (1, 2, 4, 5, 10, 11, 13, 14), piano (3, 9, 13, 14), acoustic guitar (13) * Debi Lee – background vocals (3, 4, 7, 10) * Chastity Marie – background vocals (1, 5, 14) * Stephanie Marie – background vocals (1, 5, 14) * Jerry Metheny – electric guitar (2, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15), acoustic guitar (3, 10) * Steve Nathan - keyboards (1) * Curtis Randall – bass guitar (except 6 and 12), background vocals (9, 15) * LeAnn Rimes – lead vocals, background vocals (4, 5, 11, 13), percussion (9) * Marty Walsh – acoustic guitar (1, 4, 5, 7, 9, 14), electric guitar (1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13, 14) * Matthew Ward – background vocals (3, 4, 7, 10) * Bryan White – background vocals (8) * Dan Wojciechowski – drums ;Technical * Austin Deptula – assistant engineering, editing * Bob Gentry – arrangement * Greg Hunt – engineering, arrangement, mixing, mastering * Gary Leach – arrangement, assistant engineering, mixing, editing * J. B. Patterson – assistant engineering * Wilbur C. Rimes – production, mixing, arrangement * Doug Sax – mastering Charts Sittin' on Top of the World debuted at #4 on Billboard 200 in its 1st week with 156,500 copies sold, it peaked at #3 in its 2nd week. The album spent 3 weeks in top 10 and 37 weeks in Billboard 200. Weekly charts Year end-chart Sales References Category:1998 albums Category:Curb Records albums Category:LeAnn Rimes albums